


holiday spirit

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [31]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: just because it’s a holiday doesn’t mean you have to like it.
Series: destcember 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 12





	holiday spirit

amanda sighed. one more hour until her shift was over. at least today was easy. there was only ever one guardian who would rush order something on a holiday, and he, well, wasn’t with us anymore.

this was the first festival of the lost without cayde. he wasn’t huge on the festival, usually spending it by himself. if you asked him about it, he wouldn’t answer. most people said he was still hung up about the hunter vanguard before him, but those were rumors. rumors that would never be confirmed anyways, with neither of the people involved being alive to say anything.

now it’s cayde time to be mourned, rather than mourning. that’s almost funny within itself. he’d hate this, hate being mourned. that wasn’t a very hunter thing to be. hunters died in a battle without glory or fame. hunters died quietly. cayde, though? he went out in a blaze of glory. 

the hangar came to a complete stop when cayde died. some people didn’t come in at all, others worked in silence, some just sat and stared at where cayde would stand. it took amanda every ounce of energy in her body to get herself to show up, nevermind try and organize other people. she let the hangar go to a standstill for the day. frankly, the whole tower did.

but almost a year had passed now, and it was the festival of the lost, and amanda should be thinking about him but she doesn’t want to. she doesn’t want to forget him, she doesn’t want to forget, she just wants to move forward, move on.

amanda wiped the grease off her hands.  _ one more hour... _


End file.
